


Candy and Jakotsu

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: allbingo, Community: faerie_wish13, Community: fffc, Drabble, First Crush, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Shippo knows what's important in his life.





	Candy and Jakotsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts), [SonjaJade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/gifts).



> Written for the prompts Candy at Allbino and faerie_wish13. Also for an entry in Froday Flash Fiction Challenge Little Special: Drabble Madness challenge.

Shippo sat alone sorting through his bag of candy. He was trying to decide if they should be separated by taste or what kind of candy they were. He liked the chewy ones but the hard ones sounded better when he crunched them with his teeth. He liked the suckers best. He could easily pop them out of his mouth when he needed to speak and not worry about losing it. The smallest pile was the most important one. Those were Jakotsu's favorite. Shippo loved his candy but he also loved to see Jakotsu smile while they shared his candy.


End file.
